


Quest For Rhythm

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, True Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, author's choice, to have a strong affection for someone, which can be combined with a strong romantic attraction:





	Quest For Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



In the snow, among the laughter and smiles, Casey leans in, brushing Kevin’s lips with the gentlest touch. The chill in the air leaves him shivering, but she pulls him into her arms and warms him, his heart is racing, and his eyes are wild as they kiss among the fields of pure white snow. 

Casey means the world to him, has captured his heart and if he is without this pure angel in his life, then life is not worth living. He brushes Casey’s wild curls away from her beautiful eyes and the look of pure devotion she has in her shimmering gaze brings the brightest smile to his lips. He is sure his heart just skipped a beat, given that his chest is too tight, and he suddenly cannot breathe. Not with the way Casey smile at him, looking at him with such love. 

The winter chill burns his warm skin, he is trying to catch his breath as Casey gives him a honey-sweet kiss, he feels Casey’s fingers brush along his rosy red cheek, touching lightly, tenderly, sending heat rushing though his entire body. Whatever the reason is for their lips meeting in a kiss doesn’t matter; all that matters are that their hearts beat as one on this chilly winter day. 

This night was pure magic; of love and happiness. It felt like a dream. A wonderful dream and Casey were aglow with joy! They say a dream is a wish your heart makes, and perhaps that is why her heart is filled with pure love and feels like it is about to beat out of her chest. 

She cannot stop smiling as they play out in the snow. They sled down the high hill, giggling to their hearts content, Kevin’s laughter makes her heart skip a beat as he holds onto her tight. Her cheek’s flush rosy pink as she smiles brightly, and they feel like carefree children as they toss snowballs at each other. When she shivers, giggling fondly, Kevin pulls her close to warm her and she melts into his tender embrace. 

Heaven, this must be haven because everything was perfect--to be safe in Kevin’s loving arms, smiling as he sweetly kisses her. She feels like an angel who could fly. As walk back to the house, Kevin leaned in to press a kiss to Casey’s temple, holding her in the warmth of his strong embrace. 

Kevin was Casey’s heart and soul; the very breath within her lungs and the only reason for living. For a moment in time, all is peaceful and calm, and Casey wished this night would never end, for it was the best dream of her life and she did not wish to wake from a perfect paradise. 

Later in the night, cozy and warm inside, snuggled up in bed, little giggles flow between them as they share soft kisses, both smiling fondly, grinning like fools in love as their hearts beat in perfect harmony. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/752361.html?thread=99209193#t99209193)


End file.
